Solo mío
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific a reto por una imagen, de Albert y Candy. Donde ella se le adelanta a los planes de Albert.


_**Solo mío**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Minific dedicado a una imagen**_

 _ **RETOFIC 2 Lovers**_

Albert, un joven que adoraba ver a Candy celosa, terminaba sus estudios de Universidad, ella realizaba su técnica médica en enfermería, donde ya también estaba concluyendo sus estudios. El rubio la conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se vino de incognito a estudiar, por orden de su familia. Había rentado un departamento en el mismo edificio donde Candy vivía, se hicieron buenos amigos y una noche, Albert fue visitado por una compañera de estudios, misma que se le declaraba a él. Albert en sus principios, no le parecía que una mujer fuera quien llevará la iniciativa, mucho menos que se pusiera ropa provocadora y lo abordara, con la mentira de venir a estudiar por no entender un proyecto de la universidad.

Candy esa tarde, había preparado con mucha delicadeza su primer torta de fresa, la cual temía que en su tercer intento se desinflara como le había pasado con los primeros dos intentos. Cuando por fin, la torta tomaba tono, y el palito con el que medía si estaba bien cocido, salía limpio de la tarta. Casi quería gritar de emoción, así llevaba su torta en un bello plato decorado para compartirlo con su vecino Albert, como no podía tocar, goleaba despacito con el pie, para sorprenderlo con el pastel embetunado con florecillas que intentaba hacer.

Dentro del departamento Devora, la compañera excedida en sensualidad, discutía el no, de Albert a corresponderle, coqueteándole y poniéndose en un tono comprometedor. Albert al escuchar la puerta molesto porque la joven no entendía el, no, por respuesta, abría con el fin de que saliera de su departamento, donde Candy con la torta aun tibia y con el betún chorreando por lo caliente del pan. Veía a la dama medio desnuda frente a ella quien se negaba a salir. Asustada al ver tan voluminosos pechos, de los que ella caería, aventaba la torta de fresa tibia y con un betún derretido y empalagoso, cayéndole encima a la dama que ahí se encontraba, al sentir el betún embarrado y el pan rosa pegado por toda su ropa, viendo con furia a la recién llegada, se le lanzaba encima.

Albert jalaba a Candy de un brazo, la ponía tras su espalda y dejaba con vuelo salir a doña Devora pastelito rosa, cerrando la puerta. Posteriormente tomaba los libros que solo le servían de pretexto y los pasaba a la puerta añadiendo,

\- No, es no.

Candy sin palabras, miraba a Albert, quien se disculpaba con ella y le pedía que esperara un poco a que la joven se terminara de ir.

\- ¡pero Albert! ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Yo, nada.

\- Albert, estaba con la blusa abierta.

\- Si, pero tu amablemente la cubriste, así que ya salió bien tapadita, no se vaya a resfriar.

\- Era mi pastel de fresa.

\- Podríamos hacer otro, Candy. Lo siento, yo no sabía porque se lo lanzaste.

\- Pues… pues yo. Candy no podía decirle que ella carecía de esos atractivos, así que sin comentarios, Albert pensaba que ella se había molestado por ver a una mujer ahí, era la primera vez que permitía que alguien fuera a su departamento y eso por exceso de insistencia, ahora comprendía porque no debía aceptar.

\- No te preocupes Candy, no volverá a ocurrir.

\- ¿Tienes muchas compañeras como ella?

Albert notaba a Candy celosa, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, bromeaba para ver si eso era verdad.

\- Pues si, hay muchas compañeras en mi salón de clases, ya es mi último semestre, son… como ella. Candy se preocupaba, definitivamente si a ese monumento de mujer le había enseñado la puerta tan abierta, lo seguro es que para ella solo había una amistad. Con cierta desilusión, se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta, viendo pedazos de su torta tan rica de fresa. Un suspiro giraba a ver a Albert quien se quedaba preocupado por no ver en Candy celos, sino desconcierto.

\- Nos vemos, Albert. Te tocará limpiar el pasillo. Candy se marchaba preocupada, entraba a su departamento y se iba a bañar, sin merendar, con una obvia tristeza, entraba al cuarto y al desnudarse, se veía al espejo, apenas y gozaba de dos pequeños bultos que podían compararse con manzanitas, de querer ser positiva. La mujer que vio, eran de talla melocotón.

Por los días siguientes, Candy ya no decía comentarios, no había pasteles y no compartía información importante con su vecino Albert, quien continuaba buscando saber, porque Candy se había desilusionado tanto, si no había pasado nada con aquella mujer,

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- Hola. Que tal. Candy vestida de enfermera salía por los pasillos para la calle y se cruzaba con él.

\- ¿Vas a trabajar?

\- No, ya regrese, tuve solo turno matutino. ¿Tú, ya vas a clases?

\- No, voy a comprar algunas cosas, ¿requieres algo?

\- No.

La distancia entre ellos se hacía mayor, por las tardes Albert comentaba nombre de chicas y veía los celos de Candy, pero todo lo que le contaba eran mentiras. Candy por su parte, no tenía citas, ni salidas frecuentes, Albert tenía muchas chicas en su clases y ella solo médicos que no se interesaban en ella. Debía salir de esa monotonía. Esa tarde saldría a pasear y a algún lugar, pensaba ella.

Albert y se preparaba para invitar a Candy a merendar, cuando la veía salir muy arreglada y coqueta, pintada de sus ojos y su boca, con un vestido que la hacía ver hermosa, tomaba su bolso en el hombro y con una bella sonrisa, levantaba su mano y le decía adiós sin decir más palabras.

\- ¿Candy? Pensé…

\- Adiós.

Inquieto por lo que veía, se iba corriendo a su departamento por las llaves y un saco, el deseaba ver a donde iba Candy, corría pero ella se había ido en un autobús y no la había alcanzado. Molesto, se regresaba a su departamento a esperar a verla llegar, las horas pasaban y Candy no llegaba, él dormía temprano igual que ella, pero en esta ocasión, no era así, y temía por llegar tarde al día siguiente, pero, tampoco podía dormir sin verla volver. Pasaba la media noche, y escuchaba los zapatos de Candy, abría la puerta para verla pasar, ella apuraba el paso y entraba a su departamento, dejando a Albert curioso y pensativo, pues al menos había entrado sola.

Candy en su departamento, molesta aventaba la bolsa, y se iba al baño, pensaba todo lo vivido al salir fue de paseo al centro comercial, todo estaba carísimo, pero al menos no cobraban por ver, una persona tuvo un tropiezo y tumbaba a un mesero, los espaguetis del plato le cayeron encima. Candy recordó a devora y el pastel, no sabía si era karma, o si le recordaba su deficiencia actual. Trataron de ayudar a limpiarla, ofreciéndole el sanitario para quitarse la salsa del cabello, ahí se quitaba el vestido tratando de limpiarlo con agua, pero la salsa no se salía, el gerente del restaurant le daba dinero para comprarse algo de ropa, al recibirlo era mucho, un mes de renta para su departamento, sí mejor se iba a buscar algo con que limpiarlo y salía del centro comercial cubriéndose un poco, estaba mojado el vestido, se fue a sentar a un parque y espero a que secara, para cuando eso pasaba, ya era tarde y tomar el autobús fue complicado, así que comenzaba caminando, pasaba el autobús, pero no era parada oficial, espero al siguiente y no llegaba, se hizo media noche y por fin un autobús paso, a lo que ella, avergonzada entraba corriendo a su departamento, al ver que Albert encendía la luz, podía ver su vestido con color de salsa, procurando no ser vista, entraba y cerraba.

La semana siguiente, en el hospital le dieron cambio de turno, eso perjudicaba a Albert, pues al salir, ya no se topaba con ella, al regresar ya no se encontraba en su departamento, se animó a ir a buscarla al hospital y por fin la vio, un doctor le colocaba la mano en la espalda y Albert se escondía para ver bien. Candy ya tenía un pretendiente oficial. Desanimado se salía del hospital.

Candy por su pate tuvo una semana difícil, ya no veía a su vecino, ni tenían grandes conversaciones las cuales, extrañaba de gran manera. Esa semana había cometido algunos errores y el doctor más joven tratando de apoyarla, le decía proceso de cómo ser más organizada, lo cual era deprimente, por ser precisamente él que más cometía errores quien se lo dijera.

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Por fin te encuentro, parece que ya fui cambiado, ahora supongo tienes novio.

\- ganas tienes, lo que sucede es que te quieres des hacer de mi, Albert. Solo fue una semana de cambio de turno, pero como sea no he vuelto a hacer pastel.

\- Pero… yo sí. Te gustaría merendar esta tarde conmigo.

\- Me encantaría. Esperando que no se moleste, la fil de compañeras de tu salón que tienes.

\- No lo creo, la mayoría de ellas tienen novio.

Candy sonreía efusivamente, pensaba por supuesto que deberían tener novio, si la última tenía melones gigantes y todas en su clase eran como esa compañera, de seguro tenían novio, si Albert les daba pastel de fresa para llevar, la próxima tendría que hacer de chocolate, para que al menos se viera mejor. Candy entraba a su departamento con una sonrisa al saber que de todo lo malo, el vecino, por fin volvía a hablar con ella.

Albert por su parte corría a comprar un pastel ya hecho, no podía perder la oportunidad de tener las paces con Candy, ella hacía muchas cosas bellas para él, y por fin había aceptado y… no tenía novio, no iba a permitir que el doctor con el que la vio se le adelantará, lo mejor era animarse a dar el paso.

\- Pasa Candy.

\- Mira, traje unas bolsitas de té, son nuevas y muy novedosas, tienen sabores naturales y están hechas sin colorantes artificiales.

\- Muy bien. ¿Te gustaría que hiciera te ahora? Porque hice leche con chocolate para el pastel.

\- ¡Que delicia! Ya no he cocinado, ni intentado hacer otro desde que se me desinflaban al hacerlos.

\- ¿Desinflaban? Candy sintió pena y bajaba a ver su busto, definitivamente ella también estaba desinflada, a lo que Albert agregaba a su pregunta, - Creo que debes ponerle polvo para hornear, eso hace que se infle el pan al estar cociéndose.

\- Tal vez, le ponía muy poco.

\- deberíamos hacer un día pastel juntos, Candy.

\- ¿En serio? No quisiera interrumpir tus citas tan extensas.

\- ¿Citas?, pero si no salgo con nadie desde hace tiempo, al menos que me des una cita, aunque no podría llegar tan tarde, como la última vez que te vi salir.

\- Pero solo fui al centro comercial, solo que no encontré autobús para volver a tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? Estaba preocupado por ti, ese día.

\- Lo siento. Candy se ruborizaba y tomaba un poco de su pastel con el tenedor. Albert suspiraba tranquilo, no había salido con nadie, era su chica buena. Al terminar después de conversar como lo hacían desde hace tiempo, Albert deseaba pedirle que salieran, pero ese fin de semana comenzaban exámenes finales. Candy se daba cuenta que Albert no decía ni avanzaba, ya iba hacia la puerta ella giraba y tomándolo de su camisa, lo jalaba y le decía,

\- Me gustas mucho, Albert. El sorprendido tomaba sus labios, ajustaba sus manos a su estrecha cintura y no la dejaba marchar.

El tiempo paso como el viento, él se graduó y tuvo que irse. Candy le daba su libertad al saber que tenía que volver a su país. Un par de meses después, Albert volvía, Candy había terminado su turno del hospital y regresaba a su departamento, él la vio caminar con unas bolsas de papel en sus brazos, cansada de su turno, pero con los detalles para la cena. Ella no lo había visto, el la sorprendía abrazándola sorpresivamente le decía a su oído,

\- Vine por ti, mi amor.

\- Albert.

FIN

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, por comentar y por esperar a que continuemos con os demás fics.**

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
